The Ghost of Rita's Past
by freechampismyotp
Summary: What happens when someone from Rita's past shows up at the hospital and starts threatening her friends? A short Freechamp one shot! FREECHAMP!


"Rita, would you pass me that file?" Connie gestured to the paper document that had somehow made it's way onto Rita's desk.

Connie's office was currently off limits as a water leak from above had made it unusable, meaning her and Rita were sharing Rita's office.

"Sure…" Rita passed, the file, but misjudged, ending up hitting her hang against Connie's.

"Sorry." Rita half blushed, holding the file steady as Connie took it, a smirk forming on her lips.

"Do you know when your office will be finished?" Rita asked, trying to make conversation with the woman who seemed to determine to live out their stay together in silence.

"You want to get rid of me already, Sister Freeman?" Connie asked, using Rita's official title.

"Of course not, Mrs Beauchamp." Rita blushed again, this not going unnoticed by the Clinical Lead. "You don't want to leave then?" Rita asked cheekily, this time it was Connie's turn to blush.

"Well… I… I umm…" Connie fumbled for her words, turning away from Rita as she couldn't think what she was going to say.

"You aren't what like what everyone says you are at all." Rita pushed back slightly from the desk.

"And what am I like? According to 'everyone'." Connie spun around on her chair, so Rita's knees were almost touching hers. "Hmm?" Connie questioned.

"Well apart from being a narcissistic, conceited bitch who is only interested in her own personal gain to inflate her ever growing ego, you're practically a saint." Rita told Connie straight up.

"Well at least I'm good at my job." Connie fired back, not skipping a beat.

"Wait, what do you think I'm like then?" Connie asked, curious as Rita had said Connie wasn't like what everyone had told her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rita winked, glad when Charlie knocked on the door.

"Guy Self wants to speak to you, Mrs Beauchamp." Charlie relayed the message.

"Well, tell him I'm busy." Connie said, dismissing the Nurse immediately. "Close the door on the way out." She said.

"Maybe you are a little bit of a bitch." Rita chuckled, Connie rolling her eyes.

Rita's laughter was cut short as gunshots were heard, echoing through the ED.

Rita pulled Connie to the floor, making her lie down.

"What is going on?" Connie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, because I can see from here!" Rita drawled sarcastically.

"Well, I'm going to find out." Connie stated, standing up from where she was sitting.

"You're not going alone." Rita got up herself, getting ready to follow Connie out of the door.

"I am." Connie said, falling silent as the office door opened.

"Rita…" The gruff voice called.

"Mark, I swear to God, it you have killed anyone in this department!" Rita seethed, stepping defensively in front of Connie.

"Well… That's a shame, I've killed that ginger fat one, and that irritatingly old who looks like he should be dead." Mark smirked

"You had better not have killed them!" Rita shouted, making a lurch for Mark who saw this opportunity, pointing the gun at Connie.

"You want me to add her to the list?" Mark asked, Connie raising her hands up in the surrender position.

"I will kill you with my bare hands if you do." Rita had to stop herself from spitting in his direction, she took a step towards Connie.

Mark fired a warning shot, taking out one of the windows in the office. Rita's eyes widening and making sure Connie was ok. "What do you want?

Because I will give it to you, for God sake Mark, don't kill Connie!" Rita begged.

"I just wanted to ruin your life one last time…" Mark winked at her, turning to gun towards his head.

"Before what?" Rita asked, dashing in front of Connie who was shaking with absolute fear.

A final gunshot sounded, Mark blowing his brains out over the walls of Rita's office.

Rita lost it, falling to her knees, Connie not sure what to do as Police burst in.

"We need you to step out of the office, are either of you hurt?" One woman asked.

Connie shook her head.

"Rita..?" Connie knelt down next to the woman, who had been flirting with her carelessly less than 15 minutes ago. "We have to go." Connie took hold of Rita's hand, pulling her up.

Rita brushed her face from the tears, pulling her hand from Connie's.

"I'm fine." She said, walking from the room.

The two women were split up for questioning, Rita answering the questions about her ex-husband, with an eerily dispassionate tone.

They were later released, along with the rest of the staff who had been kept in for questioning.

Rita and Connie made eye contact in the corridor, Connie sending her a sad smile, but Rita blanked her, walking the other way out of the hospital.

Rita found the nearest off licence, purchasing a strong, alcoholic brandy.

She then made her way to the park near the hospital, where she had drank herself unconscious when Mark first made is appearance.

She sat down on the bandstand, not caring as the rain started to pour, gulping down the fiery liquid as she tried desperately to forget everything that had happened that day.

"Rita?!" She shook her head, they couldn't mean her.

"RITA?!" The voice became louder and more familiar, a figure coming into Rita's site.

"Rita?" The voice softened as it saw Rita with her knees tucked up to her chin, chugging the sickly brown liquid. "Stop." Rita realised it was Connie. "Please Rita."

"I don't need a lecture about how shit my life is, or how sorry you feel for me, just…" Connie grabbed the bottle and threw it away, hearing it smash in the distance.

Connie then closed the space between them, pulling Rita close to her before capturing Rita's lips in her own.

Rita at first tried to pull back, but she eventually gave in to her desire. Her hands ran through Connie's wet hair,

Connie squeezing Rita's butt as they deepened the kiss more than either woman ever had before.

"Let's get out of here." Connie suggested breathlessly.

"Ok." Rita nodded, pulling Connie back to her house where it was dry and there was a bed.


End file.
